


Bright Blue Eyes

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But it was necessary, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, M/M, Masturbation, Not a Crossover, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Tentacle Kink, Unrequited Love, set in HSM 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: High School Musical with a Tokyo Ghoul twistYou don't have to watch Tokyo Ghoul to understand this, though. It's mostly based in the HSM verse anyway:After reading countless articles and watching hundreds of videos online, Chad ends up developing a… kink.A Chad/Ryan slash fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters

It started two years ago.

It started with Troy, because when has any new part of his life not started with something that the blue eyed boy did? Chad’s life has revolved around Troy since that first time that they met in kindergarten, after Troy and his family moved to Albuquerque and Chad asked him if he wanted to play with the basketball his father got him for his birthday. They’ve been together ever since, stuck close to each other and became best friends, brothers even. Of course on some level Chad new that anything that happened in Troy’s life would probably somehow influence his, not that he minded all that much to begin with. But that’s before what happened two years ago.

Two years ago, in the summer before they were set to start high school, Troy kissed him.

He said he just wanted to know what it was like, he just wanted to make sure he didn’t make a fool out of himself the first time he kissed an actual girl and Chad agreed to let him try like the idiot he is.

It was supposed to be simple. Just one kiss to get past the nerves and move passed any initial awkwardness they might encounter once they did it for real, because doing it with each other didn’t count. They were both boys and they were friends, so of course it shouldn’t be a big deal just letting the blue eyed teen kiss him once.

Unfortunately it was a big deal.

A big enough deal to force Chad to start asking himself some questions; questions he never thought he’d ever even dream of asking himself.

They did it once and then they never spoke of it again. Chad wanted to talk about it, but he didn’t want to make things weird and Troy…

Troy didn’t seem any different from how he was before the kiss and Chad just knew that bringing it up would definitely just make things weird. So he never spoke about it again, but that doesn’t mean he ever stopped thinking about it. This lead to the curly haired teen pining after his best friend for the better half of his first year in high school and most of the second. The episode with Gabriella Montez was mostly a product of him being scared shitless at the prospect of losing his best friend to some science nerd girl and a school musical. But Troy has always been his brother and so of course he noticed how absolutely miserable Troy became after they broke up, how his smiles never really reached his eyes, how his head was never really in the game once she stopped talking to him. So he made a choice to stop being selfish and help his best friend get back the girl of his dreams, even if it meant possibly losing any chances he could ever have with Troy.

Not that he had much of a chance anyway.

He got together with Taylor to get Troy and Gabriella back together; eventually he even started dating Taylor. But that relationship was short lived since they both knew that they just weren’t right for each other so they decided to just stay friends.

Chad tried to get his mind off of Troy; he forced himself to come to grips with the fact that he preferred boys to girls and tried to divert his attention elsewhere. Twinkle Towne came and went, they started their second year in high school and Troy started spending less and less time with him and more time with Gabriella. Chad tried not to be bitter about it.

It wasn’t till a little while later, about two months before the summer was set to start that Chad found something that pulled his attention away from pining over Troy Bolton and held it.

There were news stories everywhere all over T.V, the internet and the radio for years, the stories about the ghouls.

Apparently vicious, heartless monsters with inhuman strength that fed off of the flesh of human beings and were able to blend in with society so seamlessly, that you wouldn’t know that you even met a ghoul until they sunk they’re teeth into your flesh and ripped out your throat. Or at least that’s what he’s heard anyway.

When he was younger it wasn’t really something he could talk about with his parents and none of the teachers at school felt comfortable talking about it either, regardless of the fact that they all knew they were there. Chad never really questioned why his father didn’t want to talk about it, or why it was such a taboo subject when there was a story about a new ghoul murder at least every other day on the radio or on the news. His father would always just say that the American CCG have it under control before trying to divert Chad’s attention elsewhere. A little while after that Troy moved into town so Chad easily brushed off all those stories in favor of focusing on his best friend.

It didn’t really matter anyway.

He’s never seen a ghoul before, never even heard about a ghoul murder anywhere in New Mexico so it was easy to ignore and brush off as one of those things that “could never happen to anyone we know” and moved on with his life.

But then Troy moved on with Gabriella and Chad needed a distraction.

One day, when he didn’t have practice and his best friend was off with his girlfriend doing who knows what Chad decided to get a healthy dose of internet.

He looked up stories on Ghouls. What they looked like, how they behaved, why they ate humans instead of normal food.

He’d only intended on using his computer for thirty minutes before going to try and find Zeke or Jason so they could hang out or shoot some hoops. Instead he ended up staring at his computer for hours. It was dark by the time that he actually powered down and that’s only because his mom called him downstairs for dinner.

Chad wasn’t sure if it was the coolest or the most horrifying thing he’d ever seen.

He found pictures on known ghouls, most of which were taken down by the CCG and he was shocked to find that they really didn’t look any different from anyone else. Except for the hair, their hair was always some kind of off shade. It was always pink, purple, white, orange or whatever; but that could easily be explained away as hair dye.  He also found articles on ghouls about their eating habits and areas where they tended to live. He found out that Ghouls found normal human food to be repulsive and could only ever stomach human flesh; their skin was diamond hard and nearly impossible to penetrate by any normal means. They had red and black eyes whenever they fed or attacked, eyes that were easily concealed and then of course there was the kagune.

Long, thick and slimy looking tentacles that sprouted from their backs that ghouls used to lift heavy objects and rip things apart.

Chad sat mystified clicking on one video after the next of ghoul sightings all around the world. Videos of ghouls caught feeding or fighting other ghouls, those videos were never really too clear but he guessed that they probably wouldn’t put up anything to graphic on YouTube anyway. There were videos of panicked politicians and conservative fanatics demanding that the ghouls be eradicated. He watched with wide eyes one after the other, sometimes replaying some of them since he just couldn’t believe his eyes and yet at the same time.

He became insanely curious.

It became a routine. When he wasn’t at school or with his friends or the team he was online. Looking up more websites and looking for more videos.

Chad never told anyone about his new obsession because frankly it wasn’t anyone’s business, plus he was scared of how they might react. After all no one ever really talked about ghouls at school, no one mentioned it. It was usually something that they heard about on the news only to ignore it later.

That was before Taylor of course.

He’d gotten a little ahead of himself when Taylor brought it up during lunch when they were all sitting together one day. He’d even stopped trying to get Troy’s attention to turn to the brainy girl when she mentioned a ghoul sighting in New Mexico. But he came off a little over eager and ended up having the entire table staring at him as he bombarded Taylor with one question after another. Thankfully he managed to get a hold of himself, he brushed it off with a tasteless joke and everything went back to normal.

At least as far as his friends were concerned anyway.

Later on Taylor brought it up again, this time when they were out in the parking lot alone waiting for Troy and Gabriella. The girl passed it off as small talk and Chad had to hold himself back from going off the way he had earlier, but Taylor could tell that he was just putting up an act and eventually she wore him down enough to tell her about his newest hobby.

At first Taylor had been shocked to see exactly how much research Chad had done, telling him that she wasn’t even sure that he could understand anything that wasn’t written in a playbook let alone know how to work a computer. Chad just rolled his eyes.

They got closer after that, Taylor dropped some new information on him every once in a while and Chad texted her till two am about the things he’d read on the internet. Eventually the rest of their friends started noticing how close they got after that and that led to them come to the conclusion that she and Chad were back together again.

Taylor didn’t seem to mind since she finally had something she could geek out with Chad about so she didn’t mind playing his pretend girlfriend and Chad didn’t care either way.

He was more preoccupied with other things.

He wondered if there were any ghouls living in New Mexico. He started thinking about all the people he knew, wondering if he might’ve ever met a ghoul but just never knew it. He wondered exactly what food tasted like to them, where they came from, how strong they really were and of course he wondered about the kagune.

Were they really as slimy as they looked? What did they feel like? Did it hurt for ghouls to reveal their kagune like that, because the loud cracks he heard over the audio recordings sure sounded like they did. How did they control them? How strong were they?

What would happen if a human touched them?

All these questions led to Chad’s shocking revelation about two weeks before the summer.

You see what happened was, Chad found ghoul porn.

Now I know what you’re thinking but it wasn’t like that.

He was just online looking for some more news on ghouls, before starting on a chemistry project he needed done before the next week. That’s when he found a link to a super dodgy website and clicked to the link. He hadn’t meant to click on it but his finger slipped and that automatically took him to a website that opened a video on his screen without his permission and immediately started playing-

OK, you know what fuck it. Chad’s a normal teenage boy; he went looking for porn, noticed an ad for ghoul porn and clicked on it.

Enough denial, that’s what happened.

Of course admitting that he’d meant to find the video that he’d found didn’t make him feel any better about it.

Regardless of how hot it was.

It was the first time he’d ever seen a video that was so clear before. Showing just how human the ghouls looked, just how human they sounded, until those piercing red and black eyes turned towards the camera and Chad felt a shiver run down his spine. Half in fear and half in arousal as he watched the two men on the screen fuck. There was something different about watching ghoul porn as opposed to the normal human variety. Something more primal and less restrained. There was a kind of possessive dominance that he saw that even the hardcore BDSM videos didn’t have, not that he watches those, he was just browsing.

It was dark and dangerous, Chad could feel his breaths pick up into pants and his mouth go dry, his cock was painfully hard even after the first two minutes of watching one of the ghouls just grind against the other as he kissed and marked his neck. he hadn’t even thought of touching himself at that point, to transfixed at what he saw, until one of them suddenly released his kagune and Chad stopped breathing all together, watching as the large glowing tentacles brushed all along the other man’s skin, teasing his chest while it kept his hands and feet restrained. Chad’s eyes went wide when he saw another long tentacle slip out with a crack before it moved down, over the other man’s thighs and between his legs as it circled his entrance and he had to lower his hand to the painful bulge in his pants.

Barely more than five seconds later Chad came, spiraling down into an orgasm bliss before he finally came back to reality. His cheeks were burning at the fact that he managed to come after barely even touching himself and long before any of the good stuff really started in the video.

It’s just…

He’s never seen kagune so clearly before and seeing them so clear, seeing them being used for… _that_.

It messed with his head something bad. Chad got himself cleaned up after turning off his computer and spent the rest of the day in bed, under the covers wallowing in his own shame.

He did go back to that video however, about two days later.

It was a school night, his parents were out, Taylor wasn’t answering her phone and Chad hadn’t spoken to Troy since that afternoon after basketball when the blue eyed teen told him that he was having dinner at Gabriella’s house.

Chad was alone and bored.

Really, going back to that video and multiple others was inevitable.

The website that he found the videos on was shady to say the least, that wasn’t surprising since ghouls weren’t really considered to be acceptable members of society but of course there’s ghoul porn out there because you can find porn on anything these days if you look hard enough.

Rule 34.

Humanity is depraved.

And so is Chad.

It’s something that he hadn’t even tried to talk about with Taylor. He couldn’t tell her about his sudden… interest in ghouls which was a lot more intense and a lot less innocent than hers. See Taylor just wanted to know more about them, figure out why they couldn’t eat food, and try to think of a way for them to be fully integrated into humanity. After all, it’s not like they can help the fact that they need human flesh to survive. Except for the binge eaters and gourmets, they couldn’t help it and usually seemed to restrain themselves to only eating one human a month. Taylor even read an article about ghouls sharing meals so they wouldn’t have to kill more than necessary.

“It’s so hypocritical. What they do because of their inherent nature is considered to be murder but what we do to animals isn’t?” The girl had scoffed over the phone and Chad couldn’t help but give a shrug as he stared at his ceiling, “If the CCG tried to understand how they worked then maybe they could be helped instead of being exterminated.”

“And you think you could change that?”

“Danforth, don’t underestimate my abilities.”

Chad had to stifle a chuckle lest his parents figure out that he was still on the phone at two am on a school night.

Chad’s interests in ghouls however are-again-a little different; different in ways that he can’t bear discussing so he didn’t, not even with Taylor.

Days went by and summer vacation started.

Chad got a little distracted after Troy somehow managed to land them all jobs at Lava Springs. For a while it felt good, sure work is never really fun but he got to spend time with his friends and he was going to get paid once all was said and done. At first everything was great.

But then Sharpay happened and everything went to shit.

Troy turned into an asshole, Chad started feeling bad for Gabriella since Troy was turning into such an asshole, Sharpay was making everyone’s lives miserable and to top it all off he had to get up at six every morning just so he could be on time for work in the middle of the summer.

Chad was not having a good time.

He was annoyed, he was frustrated and he was on his very last nerve. It was made even worse when Troy abandoned them to go play with the Red Hawks. The only thing that Chad had to look forward to that day, the only thing he was sure would save him from going completely insane was the baseball game that the staff would be playing that afternoon.

It was his last hope for some kind of happiness for that day, since he just didn’t have time to look up any ghoul stuff at work and he and Taylor couldn’t talk about it during lunch when everyone else was around.

He was beyond excited for the game.

And then Ryan Evans happened and once more everything went to shit. Or at least Chad thought everything was going to go to shit

Ryan was after all, known as Sharpay’s personal pet poodle.

Chad had never really had that much time around the twin but he figured that he’d have to be just as bad as his sister, if not worse since he was captain of the drama club and dressed like he could be Sharpay’s very own walking purse.

The moment he saw the blonde hop off the cart with Gabriella and Taylor Chad was sure that his day was ruined, but surprisingly enough, it wasn’t. Things actually went great, better than great even.

Ryan was actually better at baseball than Chad could’ve imagined, maybe even better than Troy.

It was fun hanging out with him although Chad couldn’t help but feel weird since he could almost swear that Ryan was hitting on him. Their argument on whether or not Chad would dance during the talent show felt more like flirting. Chad wasn’t sure since he’s never hit on another guy before, so he wasn’t clear on exactly what the rules were. But it felt uncomfortable and weird in a way that he kind of liked, which is probably what disturbed him the most. Even if he has a thing for guys, that couldn’t mean that he’d have a thing for Ryan right?

Ryan would tease him and Chad would answer, coming up with some clever little comeback that sounded so good in his head but made his face flush with heat once the words actually came out of his own mouth.

_“I’ll show you how I swing.”_

Really, Chad? Really?!

The jock wanted to face palm the moment he said it and Ryan’s knowing smirk when he did only made it all so much worse.

Especially when Ryan came back with, _“You’ll never know, if you’ve never tried.”_ And Chad had to fight back hard against the urge to drop the bat in his hands while Ryan only laughed.

Stupid poodle.

The worst part though had to be when he was running for home plate and he managed to knock the blonde’s legs out from under him in the very last seconds of the game.

He made it to the plate, but he also ended up with Ryan’s crotch in his face.

It was terrible, but somehow still fun. Despite the embarrassment he endured Chad was glad that Ryan played with them and by the time it was over he didn’t feel so dead-set against taking part in the talent show anymore. They all decided to get cleaned up before grabbing something to eat. Ryan tagged along, seeming to thoroughly regret playing baseball in white clothes.

The rest of the staff got cleared out pretty quickly; Chad lingered a little longer after everyone else had left. He didn’t realize that Ryan was still in there with him until he walked out of one of the shower stalls and around the lockers to find the blonde dressed in just his pants with his shirt in one hand, standing in front of the row of sinks with a cellphone pressed against his ear.

Chad felt himself flush a little at the sight.

Ryan’s skin was pale and smooth, lean toned muscle covered his arms and chest along with-

Chad blinked in surprise.

Scars, all over his chest all in varying sizes. Some of them looked fairly recent.

“I’m starving but I’ve got it under control.” Ryan said in a strained voice that made Chad frown for a brief moment, “No, I don’t need you to help me-I’ll be back soon…”

At that Chad immediately stepped out from his hiding spot with a smile, “Nuh uh you can’t… leave yet.”

Chad’s eyes went wide. Ryan turned to face him the moment he spoke. The jock froze when he was suddenly greeted by bright burning red irises and black sclera with dark red veins trailing away from his eyes.

“Oh my God.” Chad gasped and Ryan stare back with wide eyes that quickly went back to their usual blue. “Chad.”

“You-” Chad took a step back, taking a deep breath after reminding his lungs how to breathe, “You-you can’t be…”

“Chad calm down.” Ryan said standing absolutely still while Chad’s eyes went even wider than before. “You’re a ghoul… but-”

_‘Ryan! Ryan what’s going on?!’_

Chad could hear Sharpay’s voice screeching frantically through the phone but his eyes stayed fixed on Ryan. The blonde turned off his phone and set it down on the sink. “It’s such a shame, I really liked you. You’re cute you know that?”

Ryan suddenly moved and Chad had no time to turn away and run when the blonde suddenly had a hand around his throat and the jock was lifted right up off the ground before being slammed into the wall.

“Argh!” Chad yelped at the pain. The hand wrapped around his neck gripped him like a vice and he could barely breathe. He tried to pry it off but it wouldn’t even budge.

Ryan Evans, the head of the drama club was holding him up against the wall with one hand, like a ragdoll. If it wasn’t happening to him, Chad never would’ve believed it.

Chad slowly pried his eyes open, even as they started to tear up as he stared at the blonde only for those same eyes to go wide when he saw that Ryan’s eyes were black and red again. And he couldn’t help but stare.

“I wasn’t planning on killing you.” Ryan said slowly as he licked his lips, “But I’m starving and you’ve seen too much.”

The blonde’s words brought him back to reality and he started struggling all over again, pulling at the hand around his throat, “Le-let me go…”

“You know, I’m kind of surprised you figured it out so quickly. I thought people in this town ignored all the ghoul reports. Usually I can just explain the eyes away, call it a trick of the eye or blame it on contact lenses.” The blonde’s head fell to the side in thought and his eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, “But you could tell after one look, that’s impressive.”

“Ryan-“

“How did you manage to work it out? Have you seen a ghoul before? Or maybe… did he actually show you what he is?” The blonde asked as he leaned forward to take a deep breath along the jock’s neck and gave a pause before a short chuckle left his throat as he whispered. “Doesn’t smell like it, but he left enough for a warning at least.”

Chad groaned in pain, his head was starting to spin from the lack of oxygen but he still managed to bite out, “What-what are you… talking about?”

“If you don’t know then there’s no point in telling you,” Ryan slowly let his free hand trail across Chad’s exposed chest, “I really liked you. But you didn’t notice me till today and then you caught me… If it’s any consolation, I promise I’ll make this quick. You’ll be dead before I eat you, you won’t feel a thing.”

Chad’s eyes wider than before, when he saw what looked like soft wisps of red smoke rise around Ryan’s form, the sound of crackling fire hissed softly in the room. Remembering all the videos that he’d seen before and everything he’d read, he knew what was about to happen.

“Chad! Ryan! What’s taking you guys so long?”

Zeke.

A thrill of fear ran down Chad’s spine at the sound of his friend’s voice as his eyes snapped over to the door before looking back at Ryan to find the blonde staring at the door as well.

“Ry-Ryan please…”

Ryan’s eyes slowly moved up to fix on the jock just as a single tear slipped down his face at the pressure around his neck. Letting out a sigh, Ryan’s hand suddenly released him and Chad went crashing to the hard tiled floor.

“Ugh-Ugh!” Chad wheezed and coughed as he tried to catch his breath, when Ryan was crouched in front of him, gripping his chin so they made eye contact and Chad was left to stare back into those terrifying red eyes.

“Guys!”

“Keep your mouth shut and I won’t kill him. Understand?”

For a moment Chad was speechless, “I-“

“Understand?!” Ryan hissed and Chad quickly nodded his head about as much as the hand on him would allow, “Yeah, I-I got it.”

Ryan got up and stood up straight before reaching out his hand towards the jock, Chad hesitated again before he took it and he was quickly reminded of that surprising strength when he was suddenly yanked up to his feet and stumbled into the blonde. Ryan laughed and Chad felt himself flush a little just as the door opened and Zeke stepped inside.

“Hey what’re you doing?”

“Just finishing up.” Ryan said with a smile and Chad blinked in surprise at seeing the blonde’s eyes back to normal.

“Well hurry up, we’re going over to Gabi’s after.”

Ryan walked over to where he’d left his shirt on the sink with his phone, Zeke frowned at Chad. The jock was completely silent staring at Ryan with wide eyes.

“Chad?” Chad’s eyes snapped up at the sound of his friend’s voice, “Are you O.K?”

Chad swallowed hard as he nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You don’t really look like it.” Chad’s gaze went up to Ryan on instinct and he found the blonde watching him out of the corner of his eye, he swallowed again. “Yeah I’m sure I’m just hungry.” Chad said trying to cover up the tremble in his voice with a laugh and a smile. “Are we going to get some of Mrs. Montez’s brownies?”

Zeke smiled back, “Yeah, I’m hoping I can get her to give me her recipe. Hey Ryan, do you think Sharpay would like some? I could bring back some or make them myself.”

Ryan gave a scoff, “You can try but I wouldn’t recommend it. My sister doesn’t really have much of a _taste_ for pastries.”

The way Ryan said “taste” made a shiver run down Chad’s spine.

Is-Is Sharpay a ghoul too?

“Aw but its chocolate, everyone loves chocolate.”

Ryan shrugged as he turned away from the mirrors and Chad felt his heart start to speed up all over again as he got closer.

“C’mon lets go eat.” Zeke said as he left the room, Ryan leaned down to quickly snatch Chad’s shirt off the bench in front of the lockers, before tossing Chad his own.

Chad felt his heart jump at the movement before he caught the material and Ryan came up in front of him to put his hat on top of the jock’s head. Chad just stared at back in confusion as Ryan slipped his jersey on and put his baseball cap on his head to cover the blonde locks as he smiled.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Ryan said as he turned and followed Zeke out the door. Chad stood perfectly still for a moment until he suddenly seemed to remember himself and he quickly put on the shirt in his hands before grabbing the hat after it fell off and ran after them.

This can’t be happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night went surprisingly well.

Ryan kept his promise and didn’t hurt Zeke or anyone else while they were all having lunch. Although, Chad’s probably going to have bruises on his thigh from all those times that Ryan grabbed him under the table.

Every time Chad spaced out or Ryan caught him staring for a little longer than normal, he’d harshly grip the jock’s thigh in warning forcing Chad to bite back a hiss as he was quickly brought back to reality. Ryan just kept up that smile as he joked and laughed with the rest of the staff one moment before turning to Kelsi and Gabriella to plan their act for the talent show the next.

It was completely unreal watching Ryan, which is why he spaced out so often. Ryan just sat there and hung out with them. He gave Taylor a hug and even pulled Gabriella closer so he could show her something on his phone with the greatest of ease. Despite the fact that he was having trouble with his eyes and threatening to eat Chad just an hour before because he was apparently starving. He even ate normal food with everyone else without a single cringe or twitch. By the time they all decided to go over to Gabriella’s house, Chad was seriously starting to think that watching all those ghoul videos was finally fucking up his head and he’d imagined it all, despite the sting he felt whenever he touched the bruises that were slowly staining his neck.

They all went to the Montez house; Ryan pulled in Gabi’s mom for a hug before grinning from ear to ear as he snatched one of her brownies off the platter in the kitchen and ate it. Chad thought that he really did imagine it all, only for Ryan to corner him just before he left.

Everyone else was in the living room, Ryan managed to catch Chad just as he left the bathroom, forcing the jock against the wall as his eyes turned red and he hissed.

“You don’t tell anyone, understand? Anyone that finds out, dies.”

Chad could only nod as the blonde pulled back, shouting his goodbyes to the rest of the house before he left.

Now it’s midnight and he can’t sleep.

The day’s events were still whirling in his head. He wanted to call Taylor and tell her what happened, ask her what he should do but at the same time he was terrified of what Ryan might do to her if he found out that Chad told. He’s never seen the blonde as that much of a threat before, or at least not in the sense of him possibly endangering their lives anyway. Ryan was about as much of a threat as his sister, devious and manipulative but not someone Chad would ever suspect of murder least of all cannibalism. Never in a million years.

Even now, the idea was still hard to process. Even after the threats that Ryan made and his eyes and the signs he clearly saw signaling the appearance of kagune. He couldn’t get his mind wrapped around the possibility of the blonde actually hurting someone enough to even leave a scratch let alone kill them. Ryan didn’t seem like a bad person.

Then again ghouls aren’t necessarily bad, like Taylor said it’s in their nature. But he was still wary enough not to tell the girl in case he’s wrong and Ryan ends up going on a blood fuelled rampage like the binge eaters he’s only read about.

But he still wondered.

How was Ryan able to resist attacking someone, how did he eat all that food without vomiting violently? If he asked Taylor he might be able to get answers to these questions but again he can’t tell her and he knew she’d get suspicious if he suddenly just called out of the blue after weeks of not talking about it. Taylor could smell bullshit a mile away; it’s one of the things that annoyed him the most when they were still dating. He can’t just ask her.

Chad turned his head away from the ceiling and over to the computer on the desk on the other side of the room before he slowly got up and walked over to it. It’s not like he’s getting much sleep anyway and he really wanted to find some answers.

Sitting down behind his desk Chad let out a sigh as he turned the desktop on and raked a hand through his curls as he waited for it to power up. A few more moments and he was on the internet, he searched familiar sites on ghoul eating habits all of which said more or less the same thing.

_Ghouls don’t eat food._

But how was Ryan able to?

He leaned back in his seat as he stared at the webpage wondering what he should do when a voice suddenly spoke up beside his ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

“So this is how you figured it out huh?”

Chad jumped, falling out of his seat as he gave a screech of surprise and scrambling back away from the desk to find Ryan standing next to his seat, still wearing Chad’s baseball jersey and cap with his hands shoved into his pockets.

The blonde smiled, “It’s nice to see you too Chad.”

Chad just stared back with wide eyes, trying to catch his breath before he spoke, “Ho-How did you get in here?”

“Your window’s unlocked.” The blonde said nodding towards the now open glass pane and Chad mentally face palmed at having forgotten. The human let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the ghoul and spoke with all the courage he could muster.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.” Ryan said as he smoothly moved to sit on Chad’s chair turning it so he was facing the human, “I want to make sure you keep your mouth shut and don’t give me away.”

“I won’t.”

“Of course you won’t. You know what they say; two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.” Chad’s eyes went wide.

“You wouldn’t.”

“It’s either I do it or Shar will. She heard what happened over the phone, she isn’t happy.” Ryan said steadily as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “I meant what I said you know. I really like you. I’d rather kill you myself than let her or anyone else tear you apart.”

Chad swallowed hard, “So she’s one too, a-“

“Ghoul?” Ryan finished as he sat up in his seat and turned towards the computer to look at the screen, “We’re twins remember?”

And for a moment Chad felt like an idiot.

Twins, right.

“We don’t eat food.” Ryan suddenly said snapping Chad out of his thoughts to find the blonde with his hand on the mouse as he scrolled down the page on the screen, “It makes us sick.”

“T-Then how.”

“You learn to pretend, swallow without letting it touch your tongue and vomit it out before your stomach starts digesting. It isn’t that hard once you get used to it.” the blonde shrugged, “I went and got a proper meal after.”

A shiver went down Chad’s spine all over again and he moved back a little more. Try as he might his mind wouldn’t stop throwing him images of exactly what Ryan might consider to be a proper meal and his eyes darted over to his bedroom door when he spoke again.

“Don’t even think about running. Anyway, I promised my sister that I’d take care of you.” Ryan said just as a frown pulled at his lips and his eyes narrowed down at the screen. “I already know that your parents aren’t here. I’ll make it look like you ran away, take you somewhere they won’t find you and do it there or maybe I’ll just eat you, it’ll be cleaner that way.”

Chad tensed, “No…”

“It’ll be better if I do it. Shar isn’t very good at gent-hello what do we have here?”

Chad frowned at the blonde’s tone when he suddenly looked down at the human on the floor and his lips pulled into a sly smirk, “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Ryan’s smirk grew a little more as he clicked on the mouse again and Chad tensed all over again, although not for the same reasons as before. He could feel his face and neck flush with embarrassment when moans and gasps suddenly came blaring out of the speakers next to the computer and he suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about.

The ghoul porn.

Damn it! Always clear out your history, how on earth did Chad manage to forget that?!

The jock took a little bit of comfort in the fact that his mom isn’t the one that found it first.

“Is this how you figured it out?” Ryan asked before letting out a chuckle, “I have to say I never figured you for the type to be into ghoul porn. Does Taylor know about this?”

Chad swallowed hard, “No.”

Ryan’s smirk grew, “Does Troy?”

This time the human frowned, “No, why would I-“

“Some people just don’t know what they have till it’s gone.” Ryan said wistfully as he looked back at the screen and sighed, “As if killing you wasn’t hard enough before.”

“Why do you have to kill me anyway?” Chad asked and Ryan looked back at him as the human finished, “I’m not a threat and I meant it when I said I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“I can’t guarantee that.” The blonde said slowly, “Humans are weak, with clear physical tells you don’t know how to hide anything. Especially you. Your face is so expressive I always thought you’d do great in the drama club.”

“In your dreams.” Chad mumbled out as his face grew even hotter at the sounds that continued to fill the room and he suddenly snapped, “You’ve made your point, now would you please turn that off?”

Ryan smiled as he clicked on the mouse a few times and the room dropped into silence, “You know too much, it would be stupid of me to let you go.”

“What can I do to prove to you that I’ll keep this a secret?”

“Nothing.” Ryan answered without skipping a beat and Chad gaped, “Nothing? There has to be something.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but my family is pretty well off. You don’t have anything I’d want Chad, except…”

“Except what?”

Ryan was silent for a moment, staring at the human on the floor and Chad could practically hear the cogs turning in his head until Ryan smirked all over again.

“What if I said I wanted you?”

Chad frowned, “Wanted me to what?”

Ryan smoothly stood from his seat and stepped forward while Chad scrambled back against the floor until his back hit the wall. Ryan stopped right in front of him and went down to a crouch as he looked the human dead in the eye.

“I really like you…” Ryan reached out to touch Chad’s cheek and the human flinched back before forcing himself to be still as Ryan’s gently caressed his cheek before the hand slip down to Chad’s throat where the bruises from earlier had gotten darker, “What if…” Chad continued to frown until Ryan’s hand slipped down over his chest to slowly move over his torso, down to his stomach to slip under his shirt to rest on his stomach. And suddenly Chad got the message loud and clear.

He stopped breathing and Ryan leaned forward to lick a long stripe along the jock’s jaw and up to his ear. “What if I said I wanted you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy doesn't like thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

 

Chad tried not to squirm as the blonde moved right over him on the bed, but couldn’t stop the fear and anxiety that filled his eyes as he stared back at Ryan. He swallowed hard as he moved up a little higher onto the bed. He isn’t sure how he agreed to this, Chad isn’t even completely sure why but he agreed and now it’s happening.

“Hey, relax.” Ryan said as he put a hand on Chad’s shoulder and urged him to lie back before crawling over the human as he spoke, “You don’t have to be nervous, we can do this any way you want.”

“What do you mean?” Chad asked trying to keep the tremble from his voice and Ryan smirked as he leaned down to start kissing up the human’s neck, up to his ear, “I mean you can have your way with me if you want.”

Chad’s eyes went even wider at that and he felt blood rush right up to his face as it caught in a blush just as Ryan finished, “Or we could do it the other way around. It’s up to you.”

Chad’s face felt like it was on fire and he had to look away.

He knows what he wants and he knows how he wants it, Chad just couldn’t say it out loud. At least not directly, somehow it felt too humiliating.

“I don’t…” Chad paused trying to will himself to look up at the ghoul but failed miserably, “I’ve never really done this before.”

“Never?”

Chad sighed, “No.”

Ryan’s head gave a tilt, “That’s fine, I’ll just show you.”

Chad almost sighed again since he wasn’t sure if Ryan was really picking up on what he wanted to say, “No, I mean… I want you to-I want…” Chad swallowed hard and his face burned a little warmer. The blonde could smell the scent of lust coming off of the other, feel the slight rise in the human’s body temperature and sense the desire. He couldn’t help but smirk as he reached out to cup the side of Chad’s face and let his thumb brush over the jock’s bottom lip as he spoke.

“I knew you’d be something special.” Chad glared at the other despite the odd sense of pride he felt at the words when the blonde spoke again, “Got any lube?”

Chad swallowed again, “In the drawer.”

Ryan smiled leaning in to give the jock a kiss and Chad gasped in surprise until he let himself relax into it. The ghoul urged him to lie back on the bed and Chad wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck to pull him closer only to let out an involuntary whimper when Ryan broke it.

“Hang on.” Ryan turned away and reached for the drawer. Chad took in a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling listening as the drawer beside the bed slid out and he heard some shuffling until Ryan was back and they were kissing again. Ryan’s hands were on him, feeling their way over his shirt and down to the hemline of his pants. The blonde wasted no time in pulling the pajama bottoms off and Chad gave no protest as he lifted his hips so they could be tossed down to the floor, he started to flush all over again when Ryan looked down and arched a brow since he wasn’t wearing any underwear, leaving his already half hard cock exposed

“Really?”

“It’s uncomfortable to sleep in.” Chad mumbled out and Ryan gave a snort as he slowly pushed the jock’s legs apart to settle in between, “I’m not complaining.”

Chad just watched as Ryan came closer and made to kiss him again, running his hand up the human’s thigh but Chad spoke before  he could, lifting his hand to stop the blonde short.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Can I-I wanted-“

“Wanted what?” Ryan asked in frustration only for Chad to look away and the ghoul followed his gaze to the desktop across the room where the monitor still had the porn frozen on the screen since he’d only paused it. He looked down at Chad, seeing the look on the human’s face he was thrown for a loop for a moment until a bright smile spread over his lips.

The blonde leaned forward instantly getting the human’s attention as he traced a finger down the side of his face, “You’ve never been this close to a ghoul before have you Chad?”

“Of course not,” Chad frowned, “Why-“

“Have you ever seen kagune before?” Chad’s eyes widened and shook his head, “Do you wanna see mine?”

Chad gave a nod and Ryan smiled even wider as he pulled back, tugging off Chad’s baseball jersey to toss down onto the floor to expose the scars littered all across his chest and Chad briefly wondered where they came from. He was about to ask when Ryan’s eyes suddenly turned red. Wisps of red smoke drifted up around him and four long tentacles erupted from his lower back with a loud crack. They were long; a dark crimson red glowing ominously in the dark of Chad’s room and the human’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Whoa.”

Ryan’s smirk grew a little more and Chad could only watch as the tentacles moved and swayed around the blonde until one of them slowly moved down over his leg and up his thigh, Chad gasped again before he reached out to touch it. He was surprised that it felt so smooth and soft and-

“It’s hot.”

“Ghouls have slightly higher body temperatures.” Ryan explained easily as he watched Chad’s hand slip up and around the tentacle. He’s never had anyone actually touch them before; whenever he used his kagune it was usually with the purpose of destruction, to tear something apart. But to be touched like this was… interesting.

Two of the others slipped down to Chad’s chest to slip under his shirt, Chad’s eyes widened at the action even more so when those smooth soft appendages suddenly grasped his shirt to tear it apart to expose his chest.

“What-“

His arms were restrained and he was forced back onto the bed while his legs were grasped and spread apart. Chad looked around himself and gulped when he realized that the kagune had him securely restrained against the bed. He ignored the shock of arousal that went through him when he saw his position; naked, spread out and vulnerable.

Ryan leaned over him with both hands braced on either side of Chad’s head, “You know what I’ve always wanted to try?”

Chad could barely speak, “What?”

Suddenly Chad felt another tentacle move over his skin, up his inner thigh and over his stomach, across his chest and up to his lips. Ryan grinned, “Open up.”

Chad flushed, staring at the tentacle at his lips before he slowly opened his mouth and let the appendage slipped inside. It was a strange feeling having the kagune slowly slide into his mouth. It was hot and thick; the smooth pointed tip slipped into his mouth and hit the back of his throat. Chad resisted the urge to gag and tried breathing through his nose.

In and out, slowly at first. Chad could feel Ryan start kissing down his throat, licking and sucking at the human’s skin until it bruised as he moved down to Chad’s chest. The jock squirmed tugging fruitlessly at his arms and legs that were held securely by the kagune. The ghoul’s hands ran down his sides, mapping out heated trails and leaving shivers over his skin when they slipped in between his legs to grasp his cock for a long stroke. Chad gasped around the tentacle in his mouth, moaning as he was stroked again and again while Ryan’s free hand rubbed his inner thigh. He was lost in the sensations around him as the blonde sucked on his nipples and stroked him while the kagune pumped into his mouth. So lost that his eyes snapped open and he gagged around the tentacle when he suddenly felt a slicked finger slip into his entrance. His legs were pulled apart just a little bit more and Ryan was still sucking at his chest.

“Ngh.” Chad moaned as he tried to adjust to the intrusion while his hips tried to buck up into the figure above him.

“Shhh,” Ryan whispered with a smirk as he sucked along the human’s chest, “It’ll get better. Just hold out a little longer.”

Chad tried to control his breathing, taking deep breaths through his nose as the finger inside of him moved in time with the kagune in his mouth when two fingers slid into him and stretched him out. It hurt and Chad whimpered. Ryan looked up at the other, the hand he had on the human’s cock stilled and he pulled his fingers out. Chad’s eyes snapped open. The blonde reached out and cupped his cheek, brushing away the tears that leaked out of his eye with his thumb as the kagune slipped out of the human’s lips, leaving a string of saliva still connecting them and Chad gasped.

“Wha-“

“How about we try something a little different?”

“Different?”

Ryan smirked before moving forward to quickly lock their lips in a kiss and Chad melted into it, for the moment forgetting the blonde’s words when he felt something pressing against his entrance. Confusion filled his mind since he could feel one of the blonde’s hands on his jaw while the other slipped up into his curls and gripping tight to keep him still. Chad knew it was a kagune when he felt the appendage push into him  slowly stretching him out as it pushed in further and further, filling him out until-

“Ngh!” Chad moaned into the ghoul’s mouth as warm static suddenly shot through him, cutting through the pain and he gasped when Ryan suddenly broke the kiss. He licked a long stripe all the way from Chad’s jaw up to his ear.

“There it is.”

“Wha-“

Chad cried out when that spot was suddenly hit again and again.

“Ryan…” the jock moaned as the tentacle repeatedly moved in and out of him, back and forth. His cock was painfully hard, aching to be touched but Ryan didn’t touch him. “Ryan, oh God.”

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” The ghoul hissed as he kissed bruises that were slowly forming all along Chad’s neck and the jock felt his arousal rise at the praise, “I can’t wait anymore. Are you ready for me?”

Chad didn’t have the chance to reply when the tentacle inside of him stopped thrusting and instead pulled out completely. He couldn’t help but whimper in protest when he was suddenly moved and turned around so he was on his hands and knees, with his legs spread apart. The kagune around his ankles and wrists slipped away and Chad held his breath when he felt Ryan’s hand on his waist and with the blonde’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“Take a deep breath.” The ghoul leaned over Chad’s back to press a kiss against his neck and made a trail down his spine before Ryan suddenly pushed into him with one hard thrust.

“Ah!” Chad cried out, he wasn’t given any time to recover from the sudden intrusion as Ryan started moving causing the jock to rock back and forth. Pleasured tremors ran up and down his spine, his skin felt hot and oh so sensitive as he was repeatedly fucked into, he couldn’t stop himself from screaming and moaning with each movement. He could feel Ryan’s mouth on his shoulders, sharp teeth scraping against his flushed skin and the kagune…

Two of the tentacles slipped all over his chest, teasing his nipples and fondling his chest before another played along his bottom lip. Chad’s brown curls bounced up around his face as he moaned, pushing back against the blonde.

“Ryan, Ry’… Please.”

The kagune playing against his lips finally slipped into his mouth and started moving in time with Ryan’s thrusts and Chad moaned even louder as he was fucked on both ends. Saliva started spilling down his chin the static heat of pleasure flowed through him in stuttered bursts and the kagune slipping all over his chest already had him so close that when Ryan wrapped his hand around his cock the jock went over the edge. He came screaming around the kagune in his mouth and his body went weak. Ryan was still moving, thrusting mercilessly into the dark teen, but he let the tentacle slip from Chad’s mouth so he could breathe easier.

“Ryan, yes!” Chad moaned as tired strings of pleasure pulled through him to an almost painful degree and Ryan took in the human’s scent, hissing at the tight heat that was wrapped around his cock almost seeming to pull him back in when he pulled out. It felt so good especially after the jock came and his muscles clenched around Ryan’s length. It drove him insane, he had to do it… he couldn’t stop himself.

“Ryan…” Chad moaned again and Ryan’s resolve snapped. The blonde’s eyes turned red and black he pulled his head back and bit down hard on Chad’s shoulder.

“Ryan!” The jock screamed when his skin broke and Ryan moaned at the taste of the jock’s blood on his tongue and he came, spiraling down into an orgasm bliss, he had to fight hard against the urge to rip out a piece of the teen’s flesh. Instead the blonde released Chad’s shoulder and held onto the curly haired teen as he released inside of him until they both collapsed on the bed. Ryan’s kagune receded and his eyes turned back to their usual blue.

Chad was still in his arms, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. Ryan carefully eased out of the jock, pressing a kiss against the bite on his shoulder when Chad hissed before pulling him over so he was lying on the blonde’s chest.

It was silent for a moment as both human and ghoul just stared up at the ceiling when Chad suddenly spoke, “So all this time, you’ve been a ghoul.”

“Only since I was born.” Ryan said and Chad looked up at him with a glare.

“You know what I mean, I just, I never guessed that you- that you’d be-“

“A man eating monster?” the blonde supplied and Chad just shrugged, “You just never struck me as the dangerous type.”

“You think I’m dangerous?”

“Not really, it’s still hard trying to imagine you actually ever hurting anyone.”

Ryan gave a snort, “In case you’ve forgotten, I threatened to kill you earlier.”

“Would you really have done that?”

“Between leaving you at the mercy of someone else and killing you myself; I would’ve snapped your neck in a heartbeat.”

Chad tensed before taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, “And now?”

“Now I’ve marked you. No one would dare touch you, not even Sharpay.”

Chad pushed himself up on his elbow to look at the blonde in confusion, “You marked me?”

Ryan grinned as he reached out his free hand to trace the fresh bite mark on the junction between his shoulder and neck, “It’s a claim sign that ghouls use to mark their mates or pets. It’s a safety mechanism; it keeps other ghouls away to keep you safe.”

Chad blinked in surprise, “What, like a dog marking its territory?”

Ryan laughed, “Sort of.”

And suddenly Chad remembered an article he read about ghoul mates.

“Oh God. Please tell me I don’t smell like you now.” Ryan started to pout.

“You say that like it would be a bad thing.”

“Ryan-“

“Relax, it’s too subtle for normal humans to sense. Ghouls are the only ones that can smell bonding marks.”

Chad let out a sigh when Ryan finished, “Besides, it isn’t all that strong right now.”

“Why not?”

The blonde paused, looking up at the other in silence before he spoke, “For a mating mark to be strong both parties… You’d have to bite me back for it to stick as a true mating bond, otherwise it’s just a claim mark.”

“What happens if I bite you?”

“You’d be my mate.” Ryan said without missing a beat, looking the jock right in the eyes and Chad couldn’t help but swallow hard when the blonde finished, “Ghouls mate for life.”

Chad looked away in a pause while Ryan’s fingers just kept tracing over the bite mark. The jock gave a soft snort with a shake of his head, “I thought ghoul skin was diamond hard. How would I even be able to do that?”

Ryan’s head gave a tilt, “It’s not about the bite, it’s more about the intentions behind it. The mark will stick; it’ll show up like a tattoo on my skin as long as you mean it.”

“As long as I mean it?”

“Mating goes both ways, if you want to be my mate bite me and the mark will appear.”

Chad thought about it for a moment, silently wondering about what it would be like to be Ryan’s mate, to just lean over and bite him on his-

“So I just bite you on your shoulder?” Chad asked as he lifted a hand to trace his hand over the one patch of skin near Ryan’s neck that wasn’t covered in scars and the blonde watched him silently. “Yes.”

“And we’d be mated.”

“It’s a bond as good as marriage; for better or worse, till death do us part.”  The jock swallowed hard and Ryan watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down before giving a chuckle, “Don’t worry. I don’t expect you to suddenly pledge your everlasting love to me just because I fucked you.”

Chad let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in.

“But I do expect you to stay… faithful.”

“Faithful?”

“You don’t let anyone touch you but me.” Ryan explained, “Especially the ghouls.”

Chad frowned, “You’re the first ghoul I’ve ever met, I’m not even sure if there are any other ghouls in Albuquerque.”

“There are plenty. Now that you’ve been exposed to one, you’ll start seeing them everywhere.” The blonde started absently when he saw the look on Chad’s face and gave a soft smile, “Like I said before, the mark will protect you. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Chad nodded as he eased his head back down on Ryan’s chest and the blonde started threading his hand through the jocks curls.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Earlier you said that you went to go get a _proper meal_ before coming here, I just-“

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t anyone you know.”

A shiver ran down Chad’s spine, “So you really did-“

“My family has an arrangement with the local hospital. Missing persons, organ donors… They let us have them for a price and then of course there’s the website.”

“What website?”

“The world is a terrible place Chad, some people don’t have the strength to hold out so they try to end it. We… help them.”

“Suicide victims.”

“They’re people that want to die; we just grant their wish.” Chad said nothing and the blonde shrugged pulling him a little closer against his chest, “Though we only ever go through four maybe five humans a month. Mom and Dad usually prefer to share. Sharpay eats one and then bits and pieces of another to stop the hunger pains. I never go through more than two and I only go out to hunt in emergencies.”

“Oh.”

“You know you’re sweeter than I thought you’d be.” Ryan said and Chad tilted his head up with a glare, “Excuse me?”

“You taste sweet. I didn’t expect that.” The blonde finished and Chad felt himself flush.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Ryan chuckled, “Good, very good.”

“Oh I get it, you just like the way I taste.”

“No, that’s just a perk.” Ryan said as he pressed a kiss on Chad’s forehead and made to get up. Chad started to frown as he watched the blonde slip from the bed, “Something wrong?”

“I need to check in with Sharpay before she tries to hunt me down. I haven’t talked to her since she called earlier.” Ryan said as he pulled on his pants before reaching out to grab Chad’s baseball jersey again. The jock couldn’t help but smile despite the unpleasant feeling that started stirring in his chest. The idea of the blonde leaving suddenly made him feel uneasy.

“You’re leaving?”

Ryan looked back at the curly haired teen and turned back to lean over the bed and press a kiss on Chad’s lips.

“I’ll be back in the morning.” The blonde pulled back a bit with a smirk, “With some breakfast for my human before he goes to work.”

Chad groaned, “I don’t want to go to work tomorrow.”

“You have to, Sharpay’s looking for an excuse to mess with the staff don’t give her one. We still have the talent show to do.”

“Wait.” Chad said just as the blonde turned to leave and those bright blue eyes locked onto him, “What-… I mean, what does this mean for you and me?”

Ryan stopped for a moment and his lips slipped into the slightest smile while his eyes softened, “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Chad opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and just nodded instead.

“Get some sleep.”

Chad nodded as he lay back on the bed and suddenly the next moment Ryan was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long time ago; Troy doesn’t like to think about it.

Back then he’d only wanted to see…

He wanted to make sure that he’d be able to handle it. Somehow the prospect of going to high school was more daunting than the idea of middle school and Troy wasn’t entirely sure why. He just wanted to get a little reassurance. He wanted to make sure that he’d be able to handle it.

So he asked if he could kiss Chad.

At the time the plan seemed to make perfect sense.

He’d kiss Chad and if nothing happens, if he’s able to get that close to a human being and still be able to control himself then he’d be fine. If he couldn’t control himself, if he couldn’t even restrain himself around his best friend then he knew that he wasn’t ready and it would be better for him to be home schooled the way his parents suggested.

Of course Troy knew that he was putting Chad in danger by pulling a move like that and for a while Troy didn’t think that he’d actually go through with it. But then Chad looked at him with those brown eyes so warm and so full of trust, Troy felt like he could do anything in the world and never fail.

He asked Chad for a kiss, made up some excuse about practicing for when he kisses a girl and at first Chad hesitated before reluctantly giving in. He just sat still and let Troy do it. Troy was nervous, his palms were sweaty and his ears were burning, his eyes turned red against his will and the raven haired teen thanked God that Chad had decided to close his eyes during their little experiment. He leaned forward taking in his best friend’s scent, hearing the blood rushing through Chad’s veins and for a moment Troy had to pause and take a deep breath as that familiar burn ached in the back of his throat just as his stomach clenched.

He really should’ve eaten before trying this.

But he didn’t and now he needs to do this.

Troy shut his eyes and closed the distance between them. It was a quick press of skin against skin and Chad started to pull away the moment it happened.

“O.K so that’s it ri-“

Troy moved forward again; this time with his eyes closed while Chad stared at him with wide eyes as the raven’s kiss became more insistent, lips moving against his own and Chad just tried to sit still and let him until… until Chad sighed.

Troy had to force his brain to focus when the sound reached his ears even more so since Chad seemed to be kissing him back with his eyes shut and his face flushed, radiating that intoxicating scent as he leaned into it a little more.

Troy’s stomach clenched again, his throat burned but he kept pushing his boundaries. He put a hand on the back of his friend’s neck, careful of his strength to tilt Chad’s head to the side and deepen the kiss, prying Chad’s lips open to slip his tongue inside. He remembered not to bite, he made sure that he didn’t draw blood.

Chad let out a squeak of surprise, Troy’s throat burned even more. It was getting unbearable so he broke it and pulled away.

Chad scrambled back a few feet, touching his lips as he stared back at his friend while Troy awkwardly cleared his throat and smiled, “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah it wasn’t.” Chad answered and Troy tried to be as nonchalant as possible as he just plopped back onto the floor of his room where they sat.

He doesn’t like to think about it because when he does think about it all his mind fills with is memories of Chad’s scent; the sound of Chad’s blood, the way Chad sighed as he leaned into the kiss and whimpered just before he broke it. Troy’s stomach would start to clench and his throat would burn and then he’d get so hard he’d barely be able to think straight. So he tried not to think about it.

He pushed those thoughts away when he was around his best friend at school, during practice and at games. They were easy enough to ignore when there were other people around. When the team was there or their friends or their parents it was easy to just focus on other things but when it was just them…

When Chad slept over, Troy couldn’t really think of a good enough reason as to why they couldn’t sleep in the same room without seeming weird. They’d share a room, sometimes even a bed. When they were younger Chad was mostly oblivious to Troy’s issues with their close proximity. But then the kiss happened and Chad seemed more conscious of it. He’d offer to sleep on the floor or have a bet to see who got the bed but they rarely ever shared a bed anymore. Although it didn’t really make much of a difference. Soon as Chad fell asleep Troy would turn around, pull the blankets down and just watch him before needing to leave the house twenty minutes later. His father never asked why he felt the need to go hunt every time Chad came over, Troy assured him that he’d never hurt his best friend or put him in any kind of danger. So Jack just let it go. Later he met Gabriella and finally had a distraction.

She’s beautiful, smart and talented. Gabriella is human, like Chad is human, but he doesn’t feel the same loss in restraint around her that he does around Chad.

Troy tried not to think about why, he didn’t want to face the implications of exactly what it meant to have a lack of control around his best friend; his first human friend.

So he tried not to think about it, not even when he picked out prey that looked disturbingly similar to Chad, not when he followed Chad home without the jock’s knowledge and not even when he started sneaking into Chad’s room at night just so he could mark him with his scent.

He didn’t think about it.

“Urgh!” Troy gagged as he braced one hand on the wall. Late at night, the resort was mostly empty with only a few people wandering over the grounds, around the pool and through the golf course. He was standing by a dumpster behind the restaurant thoroughly regretting eating so much food when he went out to lunch with the Red Hawks that afternoon when suddenly-

“Ugh, there are bathrooms inside you know. You could have used the toilet.”

Troy spun around with wide eyes only to bite back a sigh of frustration when he noticed that it was just Ryan.

Of course he didn’t hear him coming.

“I was starting to digest, it couldn’t wait.” Troy said ignoring the taste of vomit on his tongue as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and Ryan cringed, Troy just rolled his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

Ryan gave a snort, “I know my sister’s been brainwashing you for the past few days but I am an Evans too, we’re staying here for the summer.”

“Whatever, I-” Suddenly Troy’s nose twitched.

There were lots of different scents in the air. The scent of fresh garbage in the trash, the smell of his puke at the bottom of the trash, the freshly watered grass on the golf course, the faint scent of cigars and alcohol from the restaurant and then there was Chad.

Troy blinked in surprise as he took a deep breath. It was coming from Ryan.

Chad’s scent was all over him, embedded into his skin strong and laced with the smell of sex and Ryan’s pheromones… bonding pheromones.

Troy stared at Ryan with wide eyes and the blonde only seemed to smirk, almost like he knew exactly what Troy was thinking and couldn’t wait for the jock to just say it out loud.

Troy’s hands clenched into fists, “You didn’t.”

Ryan’s smirk grew into a full blown grin and Troy moved before he could stop himself, grabbing a hold of Ryan to spin around and slam him against the wall. The brick wall cracked a little under the blow and Troy’s fingers were starting to tear through the fabric of Ryan’s shirt, what he then realized was actually Chad’s baseball jersey. Troy’s blood boiled, especially when all Ryan seemed to do in return was give the jock a shit eating grin.

“Have you seen Chad lately Troy?” Ryan asked with a tilt of his head, “He’s a lot different from how he was in middle school huh?”

Troy’s hands tightened even more, “What did you do?”

“I haven’t done anything. Just spending time with him, finding out new things-“

“Ryan-“

“Gotta say though, out of all the things I ever expected from Chad.” The blonde leaned forward and his smirk returned, “I never expected him to be a screamer.”

In the next split second, Troy’s kagune slipped loose and he grabbed the blonde with them to tear him apart, only for Ryan to release his own and break the hold. Tossing Troy to the side where he landed in a crouch as he glared at Ryan, bright red eyes gleaming in the empty passage way.

“Aww what’s wrong, Troy? Mad that I got to your little pet before you could muster up enough of a spine to do it yourself?”

“I’m going to kill you.” Troy hissed and Ryan gave a gasp of shock as he dramatically placed his hand on his chest.

“Kill me? But I saved Chad from getting ripped to shreds by Sharpay. You should be grateful I got to him before she did.”

“What?”

“He found me out; I had two choices either kill him or well,” Ryan grinned, “I’m sure you’ve figured out what I did by now.”

“You had no right to-“

“No right?” the blonde scoffed and Troy glared, “Did you really think that pathetic excuse for a glamor mark was going to stop anyone from going near him? Again, you should be grateful I got to him before someone else did. Now he has a proper mark on him, one that will keep all the ghouls away, even you. You should be happy; you won’t be in danger of ripping out your best friend’s throat anymore.”

Troy froze, Ryan immediately noticed and he smirked as he stepped closer to the raven.

“Oh, you didn’t think anyone noticed did you? But it would have been hard not to with the way you were always staring at him. Sharpay chose to ignore it but I could always tell. I could smell it on your skin.” Ryan stopped right in front of Troy and took in a deep breath with that smirk still on his lips, “How hungry you were, how badly you wanted him. How desperate you were for just one taste.”

“I’m not like that.”

“Not like what? A ghoul?” the blonde shook his head, “Give it a rest already Bolton, stop trying to fight against what you are. You did that once and look how that turned out. All alone with no pet in sight.”

“He wasn’t my pet and he isn’t yours either.” Troy hissed out but Ryan ignored him as he kept talking, “It’s such a shame, too. Did you know Chad had a thing for ghouls?”

“What?”

“Don’t look so surprised. How do you think I got him into bed in the first place? I didn’t have to force him.” The blonde gloated not even bothering to move out of Troy’s personal space and Troy knew that Ryan was trying to bait him but-but

“He begged me for it you know. First he asked if he could see my kagune then he asked me to use it on him.”

“You’re lying.”

Ryan scoffed, “If you really thought I was lying you would’ve gone off to look for him by now. The fact that you’re still here proves that you know it’s true.” The blonde then adjusted the hat on his head and let out a sigh, “Not that it really matters anymore. There’s no point in arguing with you. I already have what I want.”

“Chad isn’t yours.”

“Oh please, don’t act like you can’t smell it on me. Denial isn’t a good look on you Troy. I marked him, he’s mine now so do us both a favor and keep your claws off of him.” Ryan finished with a hiss as he turned around and walked away.

Troy’s hands clenched, his eyes burned red and his kagune slipped loose glowing faintly in the pale moonlight as they loomed over him, a low growl rumbled in his chest. Chad doesn’t belong to Ryan. He can’t belong to Ryan because he belongs to Troy. He’s always been Troy’s.

And no spoilt, stuck up, pureblood alpha ghoul is going to ruin that.

No fucking way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wishes he could tell Zeke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright
> 
> I didn't expect so many of you to be into this but here we are.
> 
> Full disclosure: I'm not sure how far this is going to go so I'm just taking it one step at a time
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Ryan taught Chad a lot of things about ghouls.

He taught him that those red and black eyes were called kakugan and that ghouls had a hard time controlling their kakugan when they were hungry or angry.

He taught Chad that ghouls were incredibly violent and possessive which is why he insisted that the human stay away from any other ghouls he meets lest the ghoul lose control in front of him and hurt him even if it was only by accident.

Ryan also told Chad not to go flashing his claim mark around if he ran into any ghouls. Although most would be able to smell the mark on him and had enough respect for ghoul nature to stay away from a claimed human, others were crazy enough to take the claim mark as a challenge and might therefore try to harm him in some way if given the chance.

Chad learned all these things and he understood and he was able to obey the rules that Ryan set for him for the most part. But there was one rule he didn’t obey the way he now realises he should have.

“You could have waited.” Chad struggled in the ghoul’s grasp as he was pinned up against the wall, trying and failing to fully comprehend the situation he was in as piercing kakugan stared right through him. The ghoul’s expression was twisted in anger and betrayal, while his kagune held the human securely up against the brick wall. One tentacle restrained each limb while another slipped all along his chest up over his throat. A hand touched his face, Chad tried to flinch but didn’t get very far. The ghoul noticed his movement either way and his lips pulled into an angry sneer.

“I could’ve made you just as happy... I can still make you just as happy.”

“I-...” Chad was so confused, he wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't scared, but he didn't feel safe either. The kagune slipped up to his waist and up under his shirt, Chad immediately gasped and struggled harder. He’s touched Ryan’s kagune before, let them touch him in the most intimate parts of his body, but somehow letting anyone else’s kagune touch him felt wrong.

It made his skin crawl.

He was suddenly brought back to that dream. The dream he had months ago before the summer, before he tried to distract himself from his best friend. He woke up in the middle of the night to find Troy on top of him. Or at least he thought he saw Troy on top of him. It was all so strange, Troy was looking at him so strangely. He wasn’t even doing anything, all he did was stare. Then Chad felt something sharp and hard scrape against his skin. And then he woke up and it was morning.

It seemed like a dream. It felt like a dream, but if it wasn’t a dream… then all this time-

“T-Troy... Let me go.”

Troy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, he didn't pull back or even move an inch. It would be so helpful to know what the teen was thinking but for now, Chad would settle for knowing when in the hell his best friend became a ghoul.

The mostly likely answer would be; since he was born, but that would mean that he’s been a ghoul for years. That would mean that Chad’s been best friends with a ghoul for years. Playing together as kids, eating together and sleeping over at each other’s houses. How could he not notice and why... Why didn’t Troy ever tell him? But more importantly than that; why is Troy so angry with him now?

~ FLASH BACK~

Coffee.

The only human food or drink that ghouls could consume was coffee apparently. Chad found out about that a couple weeks before the summer was set to end, after their gig at Lava Springs ended and they got to spend the last two weeks off. He woke up at Ryan's house after spending the night there and found the blonde nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter.

“It's about the only thing we can stomach.” The blonde said as he took another sip just as Chad reached out to taste some only for Ryan to pull away. “That one’s special. Sit down I’ll make you one of your own.”

Ryan used some kind of special sugar cubes in his coffee, they were a strange dark colour. Ryan said that they helped with... Cravings.

He made a cup for Chad and the jock was surprised to find that it tasted almost orgasmic. Ryan only chuckled. “Learning how to make coffee is one of the first things you learn to do when you’re a ghoul. You walk and then you make coffee.”

Chad couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Now it’s a week before school starts up again and Chad’s spent almost every day with Ryan. He spends some mornings at practice to prepare for the next season, but usually he’s with Ryan.

“O.K. try this.”

Ryan looked up at the human in amusement as he took the steaming cup into his hands. Chad got up and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen in front of the ghoul, grabbing the jar containing those strange dark sugar cubes so he could fiddle with it while Ryan raised the cup up to his lips to taste. Chad waited, feeling a little nervous as the ghoul drank so he had to avert his gaze and stared at the jar instead. He was nervous cause coffee is the one thing they really had in common. The one thing he could maybe do for Ryan without things getting bloody. So, he wanted to get to get it right.

Ryan paused, and Chad took in a deep breath.

“And?”

“Huh, not bad.” The blonde said and Chad finally looked up at him to find the ghoul staring at the cup with an appreciative smile, “Definitely better than the last one.”

Chad let out a deep sigh, “The last one might have been better if you'd just tell me what's in these things.” The jock held up the jar of cubes and Ryan shook his head, “You don't want to know.”

Chad opened the jar and set the lid aside, “Actually I do.”

“No, you really don-” Ryan cut himself off when Chad reached in and took a cube out, making to put in in his mouth when the blonde suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him short. The blonde's eyes went red, kakugan glowing eerily even in the bright light of the kitchen.

“Don’t do that.”

Chad stared back at him but didn’t move an inch, “Why?”

Ryan didn't answer him right away, instead he leaned in and took the cube into his mouth licking the crumbs off Chad's hand while the human just stared before he spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Because humans shouldn't eat other humans.” Chad’s eyes widened a bit and he swallowed hard.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Ryan pulled back only to give a grunt of surprise when Chad leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, opening his mouth to deepen it. Ryan kissed him back, urging the human back on the island as he moved the jar off to the side and Chad wrapped his arms around the blonde. Ryan’s mouth tasted like coffee, sugar, copper and ash. It was sweet and earthy. The jock didn’t want to think about the fact that he kind of liked the way it tasted.

Chad could feel hands running up into his shirt, there was a soft crackle and then he felt hot silky feeling of kagune slowly slipping over his skin earning a gasp from the human before he pulled himself closer and moaned into the kiss. Ryan broke it all too soon. Chad opened his eyes to find the ghouls red eyes lidded even as they stared so intensely.

“You’re evil.”

Chad smirked, “Says the literal man-eater-ah!”

The human gasped when he felt another kagune slip up his leg, under his boxers and up to his-

“Oh my God! I thought I told you to keep your weird sex games in your room!”

A voice suddenly screeched and Chad sobered up almost immediately as his head snapped up and he looked back to find Sharpay standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen in her poofy pink nighty and designer slippers. Her face was twisted in disgust.

Chad tried to pull away, but Ryan’s hands and the tentacles kept him in place with one of them sliding dangerously close to his-

“Ryan c'mon. Not in front of your sister.” The human said pushing at his shoulders and Ryan only hissed in annoyance.

Sharpay was somewhat supportive of their relationship, but that’s mostly because Ryan was happy. She wasn’t happy about having a human constantly in their presence however and made her discomfort perfectly clear. Though she never said anything in front of their parents.

Ryan’s mom didn’t mind much, she was just glad she’s finally have someone to feed all those groceries that she buys every week for appearances and Ryan’s father... Well Chad hasn’t spoken to Vance Evans yet, at least not since that one time at Lava Springs and certainly not since he and Ryan started spending time together. Chad was just the slightest bit nervous to officially meet him.

All the same, he didn’t like it when Sharpay caught them whenever things between him and Ryan got intense, since the girl would always just use it to embarrass him later.

She’d drop hints and spin inuendo whenever they were out with the others, not enough for his friends to catch on but definitely enough to make a blush rise in the jocks cheeks whenever she spoke.

“It’s Saturday, why aren’t you still asleep?” Ryan said as his kagune released the human, but his hands rested on Chad’s waist. The human let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m hungry, I wanted to get some coffee.” The girl hissed back as she stomped into the kitchen, “It’s bad enough you have your meat bag around here all the time.”

Chad only rolled his eyes, Ryan just smirked as he leaned his head on the jock's shoulder.

“Jealous?”

Sharpay glared, “Ew.”

Chad gave a snort, tilting his head back to look at the girl as he gestured towards the coffee jug near the counter where he sat, ignoring the feeling of Ryan leaning in to take in his scent all along his neck.

“I made coffee.”

Sharpay looked over at the container and her nose wrinkled in distaste, “So I see.”

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad. Ryan said he liked it.”

“Clearly my brother is high on bonding pheromones.” Sharpay said, lifting the pitcher up to her nose to sniff with a frown on her lips

Chad started to pout only for his eyes to widen when he felt Ryan’s teeth scrape against his throat and he quickly moved to push him away.

“Seriously Ry, she’s standing right there.”

Ryan lifted his head from the human’s neck and glared at his sister, “Don’t you have any shopping to do today?”

Sharpay rolled her eyes, “Doesn’t your pet have basketball practice today?”

This time it was Chad’s turn to roll his eyes again, “Coach Bolton changed the time, apparently he and Troy have something to do in the morning, so they won’t make it out till later.”

Sharpay paused, “So he’s not hanging around Montez?”

“I don’t-” Chad paused to look at the blonde and frowned, “You know for someone that clearly doesn’t like humans, you spend a lot of time trying to hook up with one.”

Sharpay turned around and gave the jock a puzzled look, “Excuse me?”

“Troy has a girlfriend you know. A really nice girlfriend that wasn’t born in the bowels of hell.”

He said it knowing that Sharpay would get mad and start cussing him out or maybe just leave the room in a huff. He was hoping for the latter but expecting the former, instead the blonde girl only stared at him in shock before her gaze moved over to lock onto her brother.

“He really doesn’t know?”

Chad frowned, “Know what?”

Ryan sighed, “You know its not my place to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” the jock asked staring at his boyfriend in confusion only to be ignored.

“Does _he_ know?”

Ryan gave a snort, “You ask that like you can’t smell it.”

“If he knows then why-“

“Okay, no more ignoring the human!” Chad said loudly bringing the conversation to a complete halt as he looked back and forth between the two ghouls. “What’s going on? What don’t I know?!”

Sharpay said nothing, eyes set in a glare as she let out a screech of frustration and slammed the jug down on the counter where it immediately shattered, spilling coffee and glass everywhere. Chad jumped in surprise, he felt Ryan tense ever so slightly as he pulled the human a bit closer as they watched his sister storm out of the room.

“What was that all about?” Chad asked and Ryan only pressed a kiss on his lover’s neck.

“Nothing, she’s probably just cranky cause she’s hungry. Speaking of hungry,” Ryan said looking up at the jock with a smile, “Does the human want some food?”

Chad smiled, “As long as you’re not making it.”

“Hey, I already told you ghouls don’t cook and besides, I drank that monstrosity you made for me earlier. The least you could do is pretend that I’m a good cook.”

Chad gave a snort, “Fine, the human wants some food.”

Ryan smiled as he leaned up to press a kiss on Chad’s lips before he pulled back, “Good, you’re getting cereal. There’s no way to screw up cereal right?”

“Have you tried to make cereal before?”

“That’s beside the point.”

Chad laughed as he watched the blonde turn back to the shelves behind him to grab a bowl and look through the cereal boxes his mom bought every week that they could never eat.

It’s been a couple of weeks.

Ryan came back the next morning just like he promised bearing diner pancakes, coffee and painkillers since he figured that the human might be just the slightest bit tender after everything they did the night before. Chad, who hadn’t so much as gotten out of bed yet when the ghoul arrived was immensely grateful.

They decided that they'd start dating. Chad wasn’t quite ready to come out of the closet just yet and as long as he didn't let anyone else touch him then Ryan didn't mind the secrecy all that much. They wanted to get to know one another since they really hadn't had all that much interaction before the baseball game. Even though they skipped down all the way to fourth base didn't really matter. Chad wanted to get to know Ryan as more than just the ghoul that claimed him and Ryan wanted to get to know Chad as more than just the human boy he’s wanted to fuck into a coma since freshmen year.

Ryan actually said that out loud and Chad’s face immediately felt like it caught fire when he did.

They exchanged numbers, decided to meet up whenever they had time.

After breakfast they headed up to Lava Springs, Chad got to work while Ryan kept his sister occupied. For a while everything seemed O.K. He hadn’t talked to Troy yet. Partly because he was still mad at his best friend’s behaviour since the summer began and partly because he’d just been so occupied with Ryan. When he wasn’t working or hanging out with the others, he was spending time with Ryan and having a lot of fun doing it. It probably didn’t help that Ryan and Troy got into some kind of argument near the pool a few days before. It wasn’t really clear what they were arguing about. Gabriella said that Troy was being a jerk, Ryan told him not to worry about it but then he made Chad promise that he wouldn’t go near Troy alone. When Chad asked him why Ryan just pulled him close and pressed a kiss against his neck as he breathed him in. The curly haired teen figured that it was probably just a possessive ghoul thing and let it go.

Eventually though Troy started calming down, he came back to his senses, apologized for his behaviour and they all made up. He was still tense around Ryan, even when Chad suggested that they all get together to play baseball sometime. Troy just gave a tight smile and Ryan rolled his eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong but decided against it. It wasn’t really about them anyway, it was about getting him and Gabriella back together again and winning the talent show. Which they did, despite Sharpay’s meddling.

After the show they went out to the golf course and launched lanterns into the air. Chad reached out and held Ryan’s hand as they watched the lanterns float up into the sky. Standing as close as they were with Taylor, Martha and the others no one really noticed. Then the sprinklers went off and everyone scattered, laughing and joking as they messed around and ran through the sprinklers. Ryan pulled Chad aside in the chaos, back towards the shed where they kept some of the golf carts at night and kissed the jock senseless.

And now the summer is coming to an end, they have to go back to school soon.

They talked about how things would change, once school started and they just had other things to deal with.

Its been four weeks and Chad adored Ryan, he was happy with him. When they talked after the first night Chad hadn’t been ready to come out yet and he still wasn’t ready but at the same time, he didn’t want to keep Ryan a secret. He didn’t want to have to sneak around anymore, he didn’t want to have to watch what he said and did around the blonde lest his friends catch on or make sure he left the room whenever Ryan called him at home. Ryan said he was O.K, that he didn’t mind keeping it a secret but-

“See, not so hard.” Ryan suddenly said and Chad blinked back to reality when a bowl filled with Froot Loops and milk was suddenly set down beside him on the counter, only for the blonde to pause at the look on the jock’s face. “Are you O.K?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chad quickly shook those swirling thoughts from his head as he reached out to touch the side of the bowl, Ryan didn’t look convinced.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“I thought we already went over this whole you can’t lie to me thing.” Ryan said folding his arms over his chest and Chad opened his mouth to speak only to falter when the blonde arched a perfectly shaped brow at him and he sighed.

“School starts next week.”

Ryan paused, “I already told you that I don’t mind-“

“Yeah but I… I think I do.” Chad sighed again as he kept tilting the bowl, “I don’t want this to end.”

“It won’t.”

“But-“

“How many times do I need to say this before you get it through your head Danforth?” Ryan said as he took the cereal from Chad’s hands and the human in turn blinked in confusion, only to gasp when he was suddenly forced to lie on his back with two kagune wrapped around his wrists to keep him pinned down while Ryan climbed up to loom over him with those shocking red and black eyes.

“You’re mine, nothing’s going to change that.”

Chad’s breath hitched, and he swallowed hard as he squirmed a little on the table. The jock surprised both of them when he spoke.

“Maybe I need a reminder.”

He spoke before he could stop himself. Ryan laughed, a bright smile spread over the ghoul’s face and Chad felt a shiver run down his spine at the sharp gleaming incisors he saw, the scar on his shoulder started to itch, almost felt like it was burning. The blonde leaned down taking in Chad’s scent all long his throat before stopping at his ear.

“You’re still good from last night, right?”

“What’re you-” Chad gasped when he felt tentacles move across his legs and under his boxers fast as lighting to tear them off and his eyes went wide when he realise what the blonde meant.

“Ryan.” One of the kagune that wasn’t holding him down slid up his chest, under his shirt while he could feel the other one slip up his legs probing his entrance. Ryan kissed him and Chad moaned into it, trying and failing to keep his heart steady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire room was filled with the varying smells of ginger, cinnamon and vanilla. The scent of freshly baked cookies, soap from the filled sink near the window on the furthest wall in the kitchen and sugar. That’s of course ignoring the smell of dog from the large pit bull that sat beside Jason, staring expectantly at the teen.

It shouldn’t be all that surprising that Zeke smelled like a bakery, he loved to cook and bake and make all kinds of food. It sort of made their situation that much more ironic. I guess he should be grateful Zeke really is as great a cook as he thinks he is.

“O.K, try this.”

Jason shrugged as he snatched a cookie off the plate that was set in front of him and stuffed it into his mouth. Zeke frowned at him with a tilt of his head.

“I said to try it Jason, not inhale it like a starved man.”

Jason grabbed another cookie to stuff into his mouth and spoke even as he continued to chew, “You weren’t being specific enough.”

Zeke only laughed as he stood with one hand braced against his hip, “I assume you like them.”

“Yeah, these taste great.” Jason said with a bright smile still chewing while Zeke only shook his head as he took the plate away.

“Good.”

“Hey!” Jason said as he reached for another one only for his hand to get slapped away.

“These aren’t for you they’re for Sharpay.”

Jason gave a mournful pout as Zeke turned away to put the cookies in a container. The moment he turned away, Jason immediately spit out the food in his mouth and held it under the table. Buster immediately moved forward and started eating from the teen’s hand. Jason grimaced at the taste in his mouth, reaching for a napkin with his free hand to wipe away the taste just before Zeke turned to face him again.

“I don’t even know why you keep bothering with her, you know she’s not going to eat any of it. She never eats it.”

Sharpay never eats food period.

“She’ll probably just start complaining about carbs and empty calories like last time.”

Not that it actually mattered.

Zeke shrugged, “Maybe she just doesn’t like cake.”

“What normal human being doesn’t like cake?” Jason said incredulously, although he already knew for a fact that Sharpay was in no way human.

“I’m not changing my mind Jason.” Zeke said walking across the kitchen to start on the dishes. Jason sighed, wiping his hand off on his jeans once he was sure that Buster was finished.

“It’s just that Sharpay’s…” the teen trailed off before letting out another deep sigh, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

He really didn’t.

“And you guys call me dramatic.” Zeke said glancing back at his friend with a roll of his eyes, “She’s a hundred-pound girl, what’s the worst she could do?”

Jason only shook his head.

“What time did coach say we had practice again?” Zeke asked and Jason shrugged, “He didn’t say, Troy said he’d text us once they got back cause he’s not sure when they’re going to finish.”

Feeding tends to drag on sometimes.

“Finish what?”

Jason shrugged, “No idea.”

Zeke hummed as he turned back to the sink to finish up with the dishes, “You think Ryan’s going to show up again like last time?”

Yes.

“I guess, if he and Chad are hanging out again.”

“It’s kinda weird huh. Who woulda guessed that he and Ryan would get along so well? I wonder what changed.”

A lot changed, the answer is a lot.

Jason cringed as he thought of the first time he caught Ryan’s scent on Chad, it was practically pouring out of the jocks veins and twice as strong as the scent that Troy used to mark him with.

Silently Jason hoped that Ryan wouldn’t show, Troy always lost control of his pheromones when he did and he just didn’t want to deal with another glaring match between the two alpha ghouls. Keeping the humans oblivious to the tension around them was hard enough. It didn’t help that Chad still had no idea about Troy.

Troy forbade him from telling, made him promise to never tell the curly haired teen what he really was. Jason didn’t understand why.

I mean, if he could tell Zeke about what he was, if he knew for a fact that the other teen wouldn’t freak out if he told him about his true nature Jason would do it in a heartbeat. With Chad being bonded to a ghoul he could’ve just come out and told Chad everything, but he didn’t.

Jason didn’t understand it.

Jason sighed as he poked at the cookie crumbs on the counter where he sat, glancing up for a moment to look at his best friend just as he moved to set the container aside that were filled with treats he made specifically for Sharpay. Treats she probably wouldn’t even try even if she could eat them. He wondered what Zeke would do if he knew what Sharpay really was, some small spiteful part of him wanted to just tell him everything. The more rational part told him reasoned that he’d only end up exposing himself if he did that and he really had no idea how his best friend would react to news like that.

Briefly he wondered how Ryan and Chad even happened. How did Ryan tell him, what did he do to keep the human calm enough to just listen to him explain what he was let alone bond with him? He wondered if Ryan even told Chad anything. It wasn’t unheard of for Ghouls to try and take human mates by force, but Chad wouldn’t be so well adjusted if Ryan was forcing him to do anything and it was pretty clear from the look in the jocks eyes that he adored Ryan.

Jason just couldn’t understand how it happened, how Ryan made their… relationship work.

He’d ask Ryan but, he wasn’t exactly on speaking terms with the blonde. They just kind of hung around each other since Ryan was always hanging around Chad, so maybe he could just ask Chad. But telling Chad would mean exposing himself to the human. Was he really ready to risk that? Just because Chad was fine with Ryan didn’t mean he’d be O.K with Jason.

“Here.” Jason looked up when a plate with three cappuccino frosted cupcakes and a cup of coffee were set down in front of him and he frowned.

“What-“

“Well, you’re always drinking coffee whenever we go out, so I thought I could make you something for always agreeing to be my Guinee pig when I try out new recipes.” Zeke said and Jason couldn’t help but smile.

“You didn’t have to, I love your food.”

“Yeah well, I wanted to.”

Zeke turned around again and Jason leaned in to take a deep sniff off the cupcakes. He can’t try the cupcake, but the frosting should be O.K. He dragged his finger through the sugary spread of one of them and put it to his mouth to taste. A shiver ran down his spine at the taste. He picked up the cup of coffee to take a sip and couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his mouth when the taste of the brew exploded on his tongue.

God, he makes coffee like a ghoul.

“You’re welcome.” Zeke suddenly said and Jason looked up at his friend. He was nevermore grateful that the human had his back turned to him since Jason’s kakugan appeared before he could stop himself.

Talking to Chad might be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review

**Author's Note:**

> next part is mostly smut
> 
> Please review


End file.
